Destiny Chose Us: Sequel
by Darkness of Death
Summary: The finale to Kouichi and Ari's relationship! No tey didnt break up, the story is COMPLETE
1. WE GOT IN! Ari's POV

darkness of death: Welcome! Welcome! Thank you all for coming to read the sequel to 'Mouthful of Secrets'!  
  
Kouichi: This crazy person doesn't own any one except for Ari, Animya, Ami, their parents, Izumi's cousin and all the rest whom aren't from the show.  
  
Ari: Thank you GermanianGirl for sending the Simon and chibis back. We'll send them back when the sequel is over. Thank you! * Holds up cage with Simon and chibis. *  
  
All: Read, review, and most of all. DIE! No enjoy!  
  
darkness of death: And since everyone is older, there will be more swearing. Don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1: When are the applications coming?   
  
I paced around the room, waiting for the mail to come. When will the freaking mail come! I mean come on! It's been two whole months!  
  
"ARRGH!" I said. (For those of you who haven't realized this yet, I'm on PMS.)  
  
"Geez Ari. Calm down. Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can ruin everyone else's. And you've been like that for the past four days!" Kouichi mumbled.  
  
"Don't get mad at her. She's just.uh, having a mood swing. Like your mom once a month." Izumi said, looking around hoping he won't get the picture. Too bad he does! Miss Kimura used to make her get her groceries whenever she was sick. Unfortunately, one of those times was when she was on her period, so he knows!  
  
"Don't have to explain it to me. I already know. PMS. What a big pain in the neck for ALL WHO LIVE WITH HER!" he said loudly enough for me to hear.  
  
"Geez. If you don't shut up, I might just make you get my pads when I'm sick. Just like your mom. Thank you for that idea Miss Kimura." I replied trying to sound innocent. The mail dropped through the slot by the door and we all rushed to it.  
  
"Ok. Here's an answer for you, you, you, you, you, you, and me." Takuya said. We opened our envelopes and all shouted,  
  
"YES!" Though I was sad about my sisters and Takuya going to different colleges, I had to be happy that I got into the college that I wanted to go to. Of course, I wanted to be an artist like Dad. He did those sidewalk paintings and people loved what he did so they paid him to paint more often. I can remember when I was four and he took me with him to the street where sakura trees grew. He did such a beautiful painting of it and that day he got a hundred bucks! And since then I've wanted to do that too. Although, it might be the reason Mom left. He was never home and that led me to go to Kouichi's place and stay until Dad would come and pick me up.  
  
"Yippie! We got in! We got in!" And Takuya kept saying that over and over until I yelled,  
  
"SHUT UP! None offense, but how the hell did you get into medical school?" He just smirked and shrugged. The guy wasn't going to tell anytime soon.  
  
"My Takky is smarter than he looks." Animya said.  
  
"Yeah, but don't actions and words count for anything?" Kouji said. We snickered as Takuya retorted,  
  
"What about you then? Rash decisions don't help at all." Then they started yelling at each other just like in the Digital World.  
  
"I never knew how much I missed that." Ami said. We nodded and I looked at my letter. It said 'you must be at the dormitories with your things by next Wednesday if you want a dorm. You must also be at the first class next Saturday to be accounted as a student.'  
  
"Aww. Must leave by next Wednesday to get a dorm. And I sooooo want to get outta here!" I said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, us too." Ami said indicating to Takuya and Animya.  
  
"I guess that means TTFN! Ta ta for now!" Izumi said impersonating Tigger's voice. (A/N: I don't own Tigger either. WAHHHHHH!) Next week. We all were packed except for Ami, Animya, and Takuya, who had already left for America a few days ago. The drive was silent as we all parked in the driveway and unloaded the trunks.  
  
"To think, a week ago, we were all together, and now some of us are halfway across the country." Kouji said. As we neared the place where we could get our rooms, the dean came up to us and said,  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Oh, we just got here and are getting dorms." Izumi said. The man let us to the person with the keys.  
  
"So you and you have dorm 7d and you and you have dorm 8d." She said and handed the keys to dorm 8d to Izumi, and me and the others to the twins. Izumi and I got in our place and dropped the boxes on our feet. Or at least I did.  
  
"OWW!" I yelped in pain and from the wall I heard Kouji laughing,  
  
"She dropped the box on her feet!" I went up to the wall and yelled,  
  
"Shut up Minamoto! And you too Kimura!"  
  
"Aren't you going to be a Kimura sometime in a few years or more?" Kouji yelled back.  
  
"Hey!" Kouichi and I yelled at him.  
  
"Well maybe anyway." I muttered. I remembered Arivitar's words about him and I being soul mates and all, but there is the chance that we could die before that happens like with Arivitar and Kouinomo. Anyhoo, I was laying in my room and talking on my cell. "So classes start Saturday and Sunday nothing to do. So that means."  
  
"We can trash other peoples houses?" Kouichi finished.  
  
"Great pranksters think alike!" I replied. Already I had the paper and water mushy gunk that we throw at everything and he had the rest. There are there buckets of the gunky stuff and they aren't light. We hung up after saying the byes and love yas and I went to sleep, thinking of the havoc we could reap on a neighborhood.  
  
darkness of death: What do the people think? * Looks around eagerly for answer. *  
  
Kouichi: I think, get to where I get to reap havoc on a neighborhood!  
  
Ari: Yeah, me too!  
  
darkness of death: Whatever.  
  
All Ja ne! 


	2. Have you ever? Kouichi's POV

darkness of death: Hi! Today is the day you've all been waiting for! * Drum rolls. *  
  
Ari: We will be torturing the Simons again! * Rips Simon doll in half to scare real ones. *  
  
Simons: Gulp..  
  
Kouichi: Ha! You are so afraid! Ha, ha, ha!  
  
All but Simons: Read, review and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Have you ever?   
  
The day started out normally just like any other one. Well, minus the fact that Two of the triplets and Takuya weren't here. Anyway, Ari and I were at the principal of the high school's house and it was around midnight.  
  
"So, where to first?" I asked. She shrugged and picked up a spray can and shook it up. First she put the Kanji symbol of darkness in purple and the Kanji symbol of death in black. I wondered why she put the symbols there, but then again, only us legendary warriors would know it was us.  
  
"So, let's toilet paper this place before one!" Ari said enthusiastically. So we both took a roll and threw it around the house, tree, mailbox, and car. Then out of nowhere, Ari took another roll and wrapped it around me.  
  
"Hey!" I said and broke free of the paper's flimsy grasp. She stuck her lower lip at me in a puppy-dog manner. "Ari, don't give me that look. We gotta trash this bitch's house!" I said and we took a bag of paintballs ant threw them at every place we could. To put a long story short, a few minutes later, Principal Moreno came out and yelled at us, but seeing she only yelled at two bushes (That we were behind, mind you.), went inside yawning.  
  
"That was close." Ari said happily and threw an egg at the doorbell. It rang, and we ran off into our cars and drove off. That morning, Kouji asked me,  
  
"Where were you last night around, oh lets say midnight?"  
  
"Somewhere trashing houses, annoying the people by doing that, and, of course, doing all that with Ari." I said honestly.  
  
"So you mean you were throwing stuff at a house with the soon-to-be- Kimura?" he replied.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm just saying. After all, you two seem to be 'meant to be' or at least that's what Izumi says it is." Kouji said. I pondered that for a minute. 'Ari and me? Meant to be? Hey, that rhymes. Cool. But really, I never thought of it that way before.' I thought.  
  
"So Mrs.Minamoto says that? Never knew." I said and Kouji stiffen up a bit from anger. Of course, he kept his mouth shut for fear of what his onii- chan might tell Izumi. There was a knock at the door and when I opened it, there was a jumpy Izumi and a silent Ari at the other end. Izumi hugged Kouji, and Ari just walked by, looking tired and sullen. She yawned and hugged me. Then I realized she wasn't tired and sullen at all. Ari was listening to her cd player. The headphones were really easy to miss because they were black and that blended in with her hair that hadn't been cut since she was at least seven.  
  
"Dare hitori shinjinai no chittaka.." She sang along to the song "Blader". She says that it fits Duskmon perfectly. (A/N: This is a real song, the five words sang are the real lyrics to the beginning of the song, it really is called Blader, and it is about Duskmon.) Then she turned the cd player off and said "Ok, so who' up for a game called 'Have you ever?'" We all nodded and She took out a bottle of (Anything that can get you drunk. I can't think of one at the moment) and set it on the floor. "The rules of the game is that one person says something and if you have done it, you have to take a drink from the bottle. The last one to get drunk or pass out is the winner." So the game started with Izumi.  
  
"Has anyone gone skinny dipping?" She said and Ari and I had to take a drink.  
  
"You did?" Kouji asked, bewildered.  
  
"Geez, it was a year ago and a dare." Ari said. Then she asked "Danced around wearing Takuya's goggles that, might I add, STILL has?" Izumi took a drink and I snickered.  
  
"Has anyone ever put anyone in a revolving door and spun the around so the stepped in a puddle that was in it?" I asked, Knowing very well that Kouji did that to me in the seventh grade. He took a drink and then asked,  
  
"Is anyone really drunk yet?" And to my surprise, Izumi took a drink! The poor girl slopped some of it down her shirt and fell asleep.  
  
"Well, she's out of the running. Anyone ever kissed someone of the same gender?" Ari said and Kouji took a drink.  
  
"I kissed my dog. Does that count?" He said sounding veru drunk and then he passed out just like Izumi.  
  
"Well its no fun when playing with someone whom you've known almost everything that ever happned to them." I said and pulled Kouji up to his feet, pulled him it his room and placed him on his bed. Ari had a harder time, for one, because she had a longer way to go than I did, and two Ari isn't as strong as me, no matter how many times she can go Kung Fu on me and kick my ass. So I hlped he rget Izumi to their dorm and left, but not before giving her a lingering kiss. without her dad whacking me uith a newspaper whenever he saw us. Finally! THEN I left to go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
darkness of death: Another chapter in the "Great" saga of college Conflicts!  
  
Kouichi: Not! And I'm so happy that Mr. Arumik can't whack me with a newspaper whenever he sees me kissing Ari, BECAUSE HE CAN'T!  
  
Ari: I totally agree with Ichi.  
  
Darkness of death: Stupid computer capitalizes the d in darkness. Dammit!  
  
Ari and Kouichi: We feel for you and are taking our anger out on the Simon chibis. Then the real Simon later.  
  
All: Thanks for reading! Ja ne! 


	3. Izumi let me in! Ari's pov

darkness of death: I finally got the computer to not capitalize the d! YAY!  
  
Kouichi: Oh wow. * Yawns *  
  
Ari: Goodnight. * Falls asleep. *  
  
darkness of death: WAKE UP! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I'VE HAD TO WAKE YOU SLEEPYHEADS UP! For first time, see the prequel. NOW GET UP!!!  
  
Ari: * Grumbling * Geez, you don't have to yell. I heard you the first time.  
  
darkness of death: I heard that. I'm the author, of course I hear everything.  
  
Kouichi: If you read the disclaimer on the first chapter, this one still is the same.  
  
All: Read and review! And, of course, ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Izumi let me in! My notebook is in there!   
  
Ah, Monday mornings. MY LEAST FAVORITE DAY OF THE WEEK! And especially when Izumi won't let me in her room! My fucking notebook is in there!  
  
"Izumi let me in! I don't care what the hell you and Kouji are doing in there, just give me my notebook!" I yelled at the closed door. There was a white towel on the doorknob so that meant that I was 'sexiled' from her room. Normally, I'd be let in, but today, the room was 'occupied'. "Dammit! If, you don't want me in, then just hand the notebook from under the door you know." I yelled again. If you were wondering why I know Kouji is in there, whom else would she be with? "Honestly! Let me in!" I said calmly. Then Kouichi came from the open door.  
  
"Why was the door open?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I was heading to class when I forgot my notebook in Izumi's room so I forgot to close the door. And now I also forgot that Kouji is in her room, so she sexiled me from going in." I replied.  
  
"You forgot three things today? Man, that's never happened before!" Kouichi laughed.  
  
"You so meawn!" I said imitating his voice when he was about four.  
  
"Hey!" He said. I just laughed at him and said,  
  
"Well, I don't know what the hell they are doing in there, but I guess that I will just have to buy a new notebook. But just for today, tape record everything Litho-sensei says." And handed him a tape recorder.  
  
"How do you use this thing?" He asked shaking it. I rolled my eyes and groaned.  
  
"Are you living in the dark ages? Ok, so when the endless lecture begins, press the play button. It's the one with the big triangle on it." I answered. He nodded his head and I sighed. No wonder he crashed my laptop the last time I let him use it! Kouichi has no idea about electronics. Anyhoo, I decided to not go to class today, and make Kouichi come with me for an endless day of GOING TO THE ARCADE!  
  
"How about a one on one?" Some stranger asked me.  
  
"Ok. What game?" I answered and he just pointed to a pool table. I am no good at pool and a lot of people know that. I'm an electronic geek for fucking sakes! Kouichi looked at me with a pleading look, but I just shook my head.  
  
"Why don't we have a little wager? If you lose, you have to go on a date with me doll face. If I lose, then you can challenge me to a game on your turf." The jerk said.  
  
"Listen bastard. Even if you do win, I wouldn't go on a date with you even if you paid a mill for me to. And don't call me doll face!" I said angrily.  
  
"Ari, why don't you just turn the game down?" Kouichi said.  
  
"Ichi, I want to beat this player at his own game. And if I lose, then I'll go on a date with you instead. And I won't lose!" I replied.  
  
"Alright girlie, you can break." He said and took the rack off the group of balls. I aimed carefully and pushed the white one towards the others. This time I was lucky, the four ball rolled into the left corner pocket taking the six ball with it. Kouichi did one of those anime things where you hold a flag in both hands while wearing a robe. He waved them around and I laughed. "You got a ball in the pocket. Now you have to go again." I aimed the white ball for the eleven ball and sadly, missed. But hey, you can't get it all the time.  
  
"Now it's your turn." I said and he aimed for the eight ball. It went in and took the eleven ball with it. He went again and got the nine ball in too!  
  
"Looks like you'll be on a date with me in no time flat." He said and I glared in reply.  
  
"If I had a choice, I would rather go on a date with the stupidest guy on the planet than go on a date with you." I replied. He tried to get the ten ball in, but to my luck, missed and I got the fourteen ball in and then aimed for the ten ball. It went in and took the one ball in too. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you say I was going on a date with you? No because I'm on a roll." I said as the two ball went into a pocket. So far the tables had turned in my favor six to three. As for Kouichi he was always waving the flags around. I won the game and the bastard, who challenged me said,  
  
"Girlie, you can challenge me you know."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind when I'm in the mood to beat a loser like you." I said and left, Kouichi next to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
darkness of death: Well?  
  
Ari: I rock! I totally beat that bastard's ass!  
  
Kouichi: Yeah!  
  
darkness of death: This is so cool. They are actually complimenting me on my works. * Sniff * ABOUT TIME! 


	4. Back agin! Kouichi's POV

Ari: darkness of death isn't feeling well so it's just Kouichi and me here. We can destroy the set! Finally! * Tears down wall. *  
  
Kouichi: And we can turn the words wacky colors! If possible. The best time we ever had in this set is now.  
  
Ari: This is great! We can even mess up the whole plot of the story! * A coughing darkness of death enters. *  
  
darkness of death: Why is a wall torn down? Why are you two acting high? Much better. As for you two I'd prefer if you rot in hell.  
  
Kouichi: You KNOW you don't mean that. After all, you would be destroying your fav character and your first original one too!  
  
darkness of death: Damm. WAHHHHHHH!  
  
Ari: 0__o darkness of death never cries. AHHHHH! APOCLAPYSE IS UPON US NOW! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
  
darkness of death: * Stops crying.* * Knocks out Ari.*  
  
Ari: X___X Owww.  
  
All but Ari: We are sending the Simons back and enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Where's Racesti and Tigger?   
  
Since that day, that bastard started hanging around Ari and began to flirt with her! I so wanted to yell at him and say ' Hey! Lay off! If you haven't noticed, Ari's with me!' but of course, I'm too nice to say that.  
  
"So, can you help me find a place where that bastard won't find us or not?" Ari asked me. I nodded and we found a place surrounded by sakura trees and kinda secluded. I'm saying kinda secluded because about ten other people were here too. Sadly, one of those ten was the bastard.  
  
"Hey doll face, coincidence seeing you again, isn't it?" He said and she slapped him in the face.  
  
"I heard you following us through bushes, bastard. Now if you don't mind, I would like to spend some quality time with MY BOYFRIEND. WITHOUT YOU AROUND!" She spat venomously.  
  
"Oooh, feisty. Well I'll leave you and your 'boyfriend' alone for now doll." He replied and Ari, on the verge of killing him, sent him into a tight headlock and kicked his dick. THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK! He ran away and didn't bother to look back into her eyes of fury.  
  
"Yeah, and don't come back!" She yelled at him, walked back to me and smiled. Later that evening, we walked to our dorms and found that Tigger and Racesti had escaped from their cages! "Tigggggerrrrrrrr! Racccccccccccesssssssstiiiiiiiiii!" Ari called to them, waking up several others including Izumi AND Kouji. And Kouji's a heavy sleeper!  
  
"Where are you?" I said. Both the animals are well trained, so if their names are called, they come running, or flying, back to you. But this time, neither came back.  
  
"Racesti? Tigger? C'mon, this isn't funny!" She yelled and Tigger pounced on me from behind. Racesti was flying overhead, but wasn't going to Ari. Instead, it flew to somewhere on the roof and we followed. There, we saw a nest with eggs in it as Racesti sat on them. "Racesti? A mom! Where's the dad then?" She said as the other bird flew to Racesti.  
  
"Let's leave." I said and Ari nodded. We walked to the stairs and headed down.  
  
"That was unexpected." She said, but we were in for another shock. Arivitar and Kouinomo were in Ari's dorm waiting for us.  
  
"Finally you two slackers got here! We have some important news for you. Don't you dare go away when people are talking to you!" Arivitar said pointing at Kouinomo.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't doing anything!" He said raising his hands. Arivitar continued.  
  
"As I was saying before, I was rudely interrupted, you two have to get to the Digital World. The others will be there too when you get there. Orders from Ophanimon, don't blame me!" I looked to Ari as she said,  
  
"If this is anything like last time, like getting controlled, finding ourselves as spirits, and him falling on my back all the time, I'm sooooo gonna hurt the both of you!"  
  
"You had to bring up the fact that I fell on your back on the way to the beanstalk village and other times, didn't you?" I asked. Ari nodded evilly as I recalled the time on the moon where SHE fell on ME.  
  
"Well, the portal is here!" Arivitar said and she and Kouinomo pushed us into it and off we were to the Digital World.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
darkness of death: Well, now you two are in a twilight zone on the way to the Digital World, I'll be home enjoying my pina coladas. I wish. Instead, I'll be doing research on the literature of the Muslins. That sucks. Oh, and sorry I haven't posted in a while. School is not good for a seventh grade writer.  
  
Kouichi: * Sarcastically* I really pity you.  
  
Ari: So, can we tell your name to your readers? It can't get any worse now can it.  
  
darkness of death: Oh, fine.  
  
Kouichi and Ari: darkness of death's name is Hanna!  
  
darkness of death: Hanna, not Hannah! Oh, and my last name will never be let out in the public because, these two don't know it and if they did, they know not to say it if they hold their lives dearly.  
  
Both: And we do! We do!  
  
All: Ja ne! 


	5. searches for spirits Ari's POV

darkness of death: Konichiwa! Welcome back to story. Here I am with Kouichi and Ari, who are running from some Skull Greymon!  
  
Kouichi: A little help here! * darkness of death is doing her nails. *  
  
darkness of death: * Yawns * Sorry Kouichi, I'm doing my nails, so don't bother me.  
  
Ari: But we need some help!  
  
darkness of death: Ask the Simons.  
  
Both: But you sent them back to GG!  
  
darkness of death: That's your problem, not mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Searches for spirits   
  
The portal took us headfirst into the Digital World and Kouichi and I fell on our heads.  
  
"Oh, I see you two finally made it. Where were you?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Bokomon!  
  
"Bokomon! I missed you!" I yelled and gave him a tight bear hug.  
  
"Ari, I think you're choking him." Kouichi said. I let go of Bokomon and then tackled Neemon. Much to my surprise, Patamon wasn't there, but instead Seraphimon.  
  
"Papamon, are these two Ari and Kouichi?" He said. Bokomon nodded and I snickered at Seraphimon still calling Bokomon 'Papamon'.  
  
"Where are the others?" Kouichi said and Neemon pointed to the cave where one of the spirits was supposedly residing.  
  
"Katsuharo, Teppi, Chikaki, and Teuro are there too. Seems that Ophanimon chose them to come along too. Oh, and I forgot to give you these." Bokomon said. He tossed us something in a box where we were supposed to pick something.  
  
"Our D-tectors!" We said. They had disappeared after I woke up in the hospital.  
  
"Now go join the others! They're waiting for you." Neemon said and we walked in.  
  
"Finally you're here! We can't find the spirit." Chikaki said. I remembered something like this from when I was Somyomon and finding a secret entrance where the spirit was. I walked to a place where the kanji symbol of water was and pushed it. The wall moved and I exclaimed,  
  
"Hey, I still remember this!" The ten of us walked inside and there it was, the H-spirit of water. "You know, if the four of you were called here, maybe you have spirits too." I said. Suddenly, a Digimon zoomed right past us, snatching the spirit and almost raising up Ami's skirt.  
  
"AHHH!" She screamed and pulled down her skirt.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Chikaki said and jumped on it's back. Turns out it was a Raidramon on wheels. It stopped in its tracks at the weight of its new passenger. Her D-tector started to glow (It was light and dark blue.) as the spirit went inside. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Ranamon!" She said and Chikaki, now Ranamon, began to fight. I don't want to go into the attacks because it got really confusing with Raidramon attacking us every now and then. So for us, Ranamon won and Raidramon, let's just say he ran off, his tail between his legs.  
  
"Chikaki, you rock!" Animya said. Chikaki nodded happily, but Bokomon came in and said,  
  
"We have to find the other twelve spirits! Hurry up you lazy bums!" After all these years Bokomon still hasn't come up with any new names to call us. How lame. So Chikaki got her spirit first and in this order, the rest did too. Katsuharo, Teuro, Teppi, Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Kouji, Ami, Animya, Kouichi, Tomoki, and lastly me. Then we had one.. no two more things to take care of. Getting the beats spirits before Kamiromon got them and finally, beating him at his own game.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
darkness of death: Well, you two better get to work! Find those beast spirits!  
  
Ari: Have you been talking to Bokomon?  
  
Kouichi: I think she has. The poor girl is reading a book! And it's informational!  
  
darkness of death: So what if I have! * Book says the best ways to write stories. *  
  
Ari: O__o  
  
Kouichi: -__-'  
  
darkness of death: Ja ne! * Ignores Ari's and Kouichi's odd looks. * 


	6. A gossipy chappie! Kouichi's POV

darkness of death: You two have to find those beast spirits!  
  
Ari: Let Takky and the others do it for us.  
  
Kouichi: Yeah.  
  
darkness of death: Too bad. GO AND FIND THEM!  
  
Ari: All right!  
  
Kouichi: We're going we're going. And darkness of death does not own anything except for you know already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Such a gossipy day!   
  
In the morning, I awoke to the sound of yelling.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean that you are so stubborn that you can't even find a spirit under your nose if someone told you because you wanted to find it yourself!"  
  
"That is so not true!"  
  
"Yes it is!" It was Kouji and Ari yelling at each other. Kouji was calling Ari stubborn and Ari was denying all accusations.  
  
"Well if she is stubborn, you are too. You're personalities are similar." Teuro said.  
  
"Thank you. SEE?" Ari shot at Kouji. I really couldn't butt in because then I'd have to pick a side. Either my brother, or my girlfriend! Now I know how Animya and Ami feel.  
  
"Amazing. Kouji fought with Ari instead of Takuya for once." Izumi said.  
  
"And Ari actually yelled at Kouji instead if Kouichi in her lifetime." Takuya added.  
  
"Hey!" Kouji and Ari said. Kouji shrugged and we all went to eating our breakfast. Meat apples were the main course. Ari and I had never seen meat apples before, so we took a bite of it raw and went,  
  
"Yuck!" Lucky others. They had seen meat apples so they knew to roast then first. Once they were all cooked, everyone was asking,  
  
"Which kind of meat did you get?"  
  
"I got some kind of fishy meat apple. Try it." I said and handed it to Kouji. It was taken all around the group and Ari said,  
  
"Kinda tastes like sushi." Everyone laughed but me who laughed the hardest because that person has sushi on the brain! At her first taste at age six, the poor girl was hooked.  
  
"Isn't sushi all you think about?" I asked. Ari shook her head.  
  
"No. Sometimes I think about sushi rolls. Oh, and family, friends, my boyfriend, food, more food, and video games. Oh, and did I mention food and my boyfriend?" She said. I blushed a little because she mentioned me not directly, but she did.  
  
"Who is your boyfriend?" Teppi asked. Everyone who knew pointed to me and both Ari and I blushed.  
  
"When?" Chikaki said. Obviously she wanted to know. Gossip and all those other things were what most girls liked talking about.  
  
"Two years and this would be the third.. I think so anyway." Ari replied.  
  
"I could tell that you two liked each other from the moment I met you! And it took so long to get together! So obvious!" Chikaki said  
  
"What gave you that clue?" Ari asked.  
  
"The clue was how awkward you were around each other."  
  
"Damm." I muttered. "I was THAT easy to tell?" I asked. Animya, Ami, Izumi, and Chikaki nodded their heads. The others however, looked rather clueless. Figures.  
  
"Doesn't that mean that you and Teuro liked each other? You two were awkward around each other a lot." Izumi said. The two blushed and Teuro said,  
  
"We're kinda together."  
  
"KINDA? KINDA!!! I once caught you kissing a week ago!" Katsuharo yelled. They blushed even more and Ari snickered.  
  
"Hey, It's not like the time your dad caught YOU TWO kissing on his doorstep and he hit YOU with a newspaper!" Chikaki said.  
  
"How'd you know?" Ami said.  
  
"Animya told me over the phone. You see, unlike others, we kept in touch." She answered. While the rest of us were left to think about that, Takuya said,  
  
"Let's just go and find those beast spirits!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
darkness of death: What a stupid chapter.  
  
Kouichi: I totally agree.  
  
Ari: Me too.  
  
darkness of death: You can't talk until the next chapter! Punishment for tearing down one of my flimsy, pathetic, stupid, paper walls.  
  
Ari: Mfpf!  
  
Kouichi: Milf!  
  
darkness of death: Sicko! If you want to know what milf means, watch American pie one. Ja ne! 


	7. the Trilogy Bspirits Ari's POV

darkness of death: Welcome!  
  
Kouichi: * Rips duct tape off mouth. OWWWW!!!!!! Oh, well. At least we can talk now, right Ari?  
  
Ari: * also rips duct tape off mouth. * YEOWWW!!!!!!!!! Yeah, but it is good to speak again.  
  
darkness of death: You two better not put one hair out of line or I'll make Agnuimon burn you two to a crisp.  
  
Both: We will be good characters! Read last chappie for disclaimer. Enjoy this chappie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: The beast spirit of life death and time.   
  
That day, we were walking through the Time Continent looking for Ami's beast spirit. Actually, the Time Continent is actually a region on the blue moon in the digital world.  
  
"Hey, do you remember this?" Junpei asked Ami.  
  
"I do remember this. This is where I got my beast spirit! Lets see. We all walked up to some statue and right on top were a glowing thingy. That was the spirit." Ami replied. And sure enough, we came to a statue where then spirit was. Suddenly, some Digimon with an attitude came up to us and attacked!  
  
"Why are you attacking?" I asked harshly.  
  
"Orders from Duskmon and Somyomon." Airdramon said. What the fuck was going on! I mean Kouichi and I used to be those two and they could only survive with us!  
  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" my sisters and I yelled as the others yelled,  
  
"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" And with that, we became Burning Greymon, Kendo Garurumon, Korikakumon, Metal Kabuterimon, Zephrymon, Calmarimon, Gigasmon, Petaldramon, Sakkumon, Eclestimon (Me), Econimon (Animya), and Nyamorimon (Ami). (A/N: Long sentence.)  
  
"You'll never get the spirit! I'll make sure of it!" Nyamorimon yelled. "Eternal might!" She attacked and we watched as Airdramon went up, Up, uP, and UP, then down, Down, Down, DOWn, and DOWN. The extra down that outnumbered the ups were for when Airdramon went below ground level. We heard a rumble and Airdramon rose above us and attacked. It headed straight for the spirit, but first it came to Nyamorimon and she slid evolved into Diaboramon. It was a dog with wings and some mask that covered the whole face but the eyes. "Time warp!" She said as a warp hole came and sucked the poor thing up, leaving the fractal code behind. When Ami was back to being.. Well Ami, Junpei was looking more starry-eyed that when he first saw Zephrymon. Then again, the two are dating.  
  
"Ami, You kicked butt!" I said.  
  
"Thanks Ari." She replied. Bokomon, however, was not pleased.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? We could have interrogated that Digimon for answers to our questions! Like why are Duskmon and Somyomon back, when they can only be there using Kouichi and Ari as hosts! You and your sisters are so rash!" He yelled.  
  
"Geez." Ami muttered.  
  
"Now we have to find the other two spirits!" Kouji said bored.  
  
"Quit complaining. It's not that bad. We can stay longer then!" I said. Later that night, it was the Kanbara's turn to make dinner. As in Kanbara's, I mean Takuya and Animya. They got married a while before we came here. So here we were, the ten, twelve including 'Bookworm' and 'Bookeater', of us just sitting out in the open area of the Light Continent staring at the stars.  
  
"Hey, doesn't those stars put together look like the kanji symbols of all the elements?" Izumi asked. Teuro nodded along to his Walkman.  
  
"How did that thing get here?" Katsuharo asked.  
  
"I was sent here with it. Had no time to put anywhere else." Teuro said. Chikaki was leaning on his shoulder. Ami and Junpei were talking about.. something about something. Izumi and Kouji were cuddling up together (Ick) and I said,  
  
"Get a room!" Tomoki was lying on his back probably thinking about Maya. Teppi was tossing a paper ball from his pocket, trying to get it into the frying pan and ruin dinner, while Katsuharo tried to stop him, but Teppi had grown taller than Katsuharo and was towering over him by at least five inches. As for Kouichi and I, we were trying to see how horrific the other could look. Stupid, huh? But it is fun. Kouichi had crossed his eyes, tweaked his nose, wriggled his ears up and down, and rolled his eyes into his head.  
  
"Beat that!" he said. I flipped my eyelids up, stuck my eyes out of their sockets, rolled them back into my head, and finally bared teeth at him. Ami looked at me as if I weren't her sister, let alone triplet, and Kouichi looked rather amused at my look and began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, well Kouichi, you lost anyway by a mile." I said in triumph. Then Takuya called from the simmering fire,  
  
"Hurry up and get your meat apples! We haven't all day, you know!" I replied sarcastically,  
  
"You really know how to make things sound really good." Then we all got our apple and then went to sleep. The next morning, I awoke in Kouichi's warm arms and after a few moments, I got up and realized, it was my day to make the food. Well, Kouichi's and mine. But today, I wanted to be nice and just make breakfast myself. I found it really odd and so unlike me, seeing as how I learned to cook from Tiero Arumik, food burning extraordinaire. But it was meat apples! How could I burn those? Grinning evilly, I stuck grass into every apple but mine with a needle from my pocket. "They won't know what they ate until it's in their bellies." I cackled quietly. Soon after, I woke everyone up and handed him or her his or her apple, cheerfully.  
  
"Ari, what's up with you? You're never smiling when you make any food," Izumi said then added, "I know, because we're roommates."  
  
"Oh, I don't know what's up. Just felt like smiling today." I replied cheerfully. Teppi was the first to get some grass into his mouth and spit the food out at once.  
  
"There's grass in my meat apple!" He said gasping for water. The others ate theirs, thinking he was just joking and their faces turned as green as the grass itself.  
  
"Ari, what did you do to the food?" Takuya asked poisonously. I snickered and said,  
  
"What can you do with meat apples, a needle, and grass?" The others got the picture and said,  
  
"You crazed prankster!" I laughed and handed each of them an 'unpranked' apple. After breakfast, we were taken to the Life Continent where we were to get Animya's spirit. Out travels took us to a temple bearing an inscription on the front. It said,  
  
'Only the one who is pure in heart and soul may wake this relic from it's eternal slumber and once again, bring life to this world's wake.' We all looked to the relic and saw a lone key.  
  
"Maybe Animya should pick it up. But then again, how should we know what will happen? This wasn't here the last time we were here." Tomoki said. Animya touched the key and paused to see what would happen. When nothing did, she lifted it from its holder and put it in the keyhole in front of it. The doors creaked open as a bright light engulfed the area. There was the B-spirit of life sitting on a small altar.  
  
"Go on, take it, if you can." I said.  
  
"What d-d-do you mean I-I-if I-I-I- can? Of c-c-c-course I can!" Animya stuttered, obviously scared at what might happed, but she pointed her D- tector at the spirit and it zoomed inside. "Well, that was easy." She said, looking at the picture of the spirit on the scanner.  
  
"Now, we should go out of here." Katsuharo said as we all looked around for an exit and to our avail, the one we used to get in, totally backfired on us and shut before we got a chance out!  
  
"Dammit! Stupid fucked up, crazy, uncle fucking door!" Teuro yelled. That surprised all of us because normally, Teuro is very quiet.  
  
"Amazing." I said in awe as Teuro began to throw more curses at the closed gate.  
  
"Mother fucking, idiotic, dummass of a door that won't fuckin open!" He yelled crazily at the door.  
  
"He's finally gone mad. I was wondering when this would happen. After all, Teuro is claustrophobic." Katsuharo said shaking his head sadly. We watched him yell at the door some more and then kick the thing only to end up hopping on one foot while yelling at it for about five minutes. Soon, I was thinking it was some kind of comedy show, a quiet man loosing his temper and yelling like mad. Poor Chikaki, the embarrassment must be great for her to handle. I looked to her, and I was right! The girl was holding her head in her hands, trying to cover her blushing cheeks and embarrassed eyes.  
  
"He's finally snapped." She mumbled. Like I said, poor Chikaki. Suddenly, the doors opened and Teuro fell out and landed on his butt. I just had to laugh after holding all the laughter inside me. Oh well. Let Teuro's madness come upon me, seeing as to how he is already really, Really, REALLY angry! However, once he was out of the compartment the madness disappeared into thin air and Teuro was back to normal.  
  
"Hey, you're back to normal!" Teppi said. Takuya nudged him in the side to tell him to shut up. Now getting Ami and Animya's spirits were a piece of cake. Mine was a totally different story. For one, to get there, you had to scale the tallest mountain in the Death Continent, and usually, there is a Digimon protecting the relic on which the spirit is! These Digimon sure like the B-spirit of death A LOT. So here we all were climbing that HUGE mountain and now was taking a break.  
  
"Man, how high up is this mountain?" Junpei complained.  
  
"If you don't want to go up any higher, I can go alone." I said. "Its' only a few more meters.I think." I added.  
  
"You think! YOU THINK!" Takuya yelled. I nodded and said,  
  
"Alright, I'll go alone."  
  
"Not without me you aren't." Kouichi said. I nodded again and we climbed up the rest of the way. At the top, there was, as I said, a Digimon or an Angemon in particular. But there was something funky about this Angemon. It seemed to be darker in color than a regular Angemon, and it also seemed to be emitting and evil aura. Suddenly, it turned around and attacked. Kouichi and I spirit evolved and dodged it just in the nick of time.]  
  
"Demolition Wave!" I said and the lantern on a stick created a fog and following that, a psychic wave hitting it.  
  
"Shadow Meteor!" Lowemon said and the beam hit Angemon squarely in the nose. Soon Angemon was defeated and The B-sprit was the next task on the list. There was a relic that held the spirit and as easy as it seemed, there had to be a catch.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this." I said.  
  
"Hey, come here, there's something on the relic." Kouichi replied. I looked at it and written in pictures only, the story was that if lifted from its position, something will happen to the sky.  
  
"I have no clue what will happen to the sky, but it doesn't sound good." I whispered.  
  
"What happened to the Ari that wasn't afraid of what might happen to anything even if it was life threatening? You never let anything get in your way!" He said. Feeling encouraged, I got the spirit with the D-tector and suddenly, the sky turned clear and bright from its' original state of black and gray clouds. The sky was so clear and you could get a full view of the whole Digital World. The mountain was so high up, you could touch the moon closest to you.  
  
"You guys! Come up here and have a look! It's beautiful!" I yelled. The others climbed up and froze in place when they saw the scenery. They looked rather funny and I regret not bringing a camera. That night, I slept like a baby under the moons, stars, and all the other things you can find in the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ darkness of death: Sorry I haven't posted in a while.  
  
Ari: yeah, She was grounded for getting a D on a science test.  
  
Kouichi: And she'll stay grounded for longer since she got an F on her math test.  
  
darkness of death: Be quiet you two, or I'll change my pen name to light of life or timewarper so I can torture your younger siblings instead.  
  
Kouichi and Ari: Ok! Ok! Well be good! Just don't torture Kouji, Animya and Ami!  
  
darkness of death: Good.  
  
All: Ja ne! 


	8. Final sacrifice Kouichi's POV

darkness of death: Hi! Today is the day! The final fight between Kamiromon, Duskmon, and Somyomon!  
  
Kouichi: We will find out the truth of how Duskmon and Somyomon can exist! Darkness, how are they anyway?  
  
Ari: Never ask the plot of a chapter or you won't be surprised when it does come!  
  
darkness of death: She's right you know. Well enough about that! Lets get to the story! ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Final sacrifice   
  
"Now here we all are. Too late to turn back now." I said. Kouji nodded solemnly as the rest pulled out their D-tectors.  
  
"It had to happed sooner or later. Truth be told, I'm happy this will be over soon. But if anything happens, just wanna say, I love you all." Animya said quietly.  
  
"Lighten up, okay? We all will make it, including you. We all have a reason to be here so we can't die yet." Ari said.  
  
"Yeah, you do have about six decades in front of you." Takuya said and added "And I don't wanna be a widow this soon." We all laughed as an earthquake erupted. It caused a crack in the ground as an eerie voice came from it.  
  
"Come in. The master is waiting." It invited.  
  
"Who's the master?" Teppi asked.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna find out." Izumi announced and she jumped into the crack. "Execute! Beast spirit evolution! Zephrymon" Kouji was next to follow her as he fusion evolved into Beowolfmon. So the rest of us followed them in beast form or fusion form in Takuya's category.  
  
"Where are you Kamiromon?" Metalkabuterimon yelled.  
  
"He's gone. Now we are in control!" A voice said oh too familiar to Ari.  
  
"Somyomon." She whispered and crashed to the ground from the place where she was lying.  
  
"The poor girl couldn't handle the stress of having me around? Okay then I get to keep her body. You can attack me all you want but you'll just hit my body shield." Somyomon cackled and picked up the large bird that was Ari.  
  
"You sick bitch." Beowolfmon muttered.  
  
"Nice to see you again Kouichi." Another figure said and I recognized the voice as Duskmon. I stepped forward to attack him but he said, "Stop! If you attack me Somyomon will kill Racudimon. What's your choice? Kill me and have the woman you love die or back down?" I saw the lies in his words and said,  
  
"Somyomon and you can't attack or harm either of us because you are us! Attack us and all four of us go bye-bye." Burning Greymon then said,  
  
"How do we beat them?"  
  
"Attack me and get it over with!" Racudimon said. "That makes one of them go and that's easier to beat. I'm not going anywhere so I'll be easy to hit."  
  
"No way! There has to be another way!" Domiyniomon (Animya in B-spirit) cried.  
  
"No there isn't. GET IT OVER WITH!" She yelled angrily "If you don't, I'll do it myself!" Racudimon loosened herself from Somyomon's grasp, slid evolved, pointed her lantern/staff, and said quietly, "Love you all. Demolition wave!" Eclestimon de-digivolved and was okay, but Somyomon wasn't as strong.  
  
"You okay?" I asked. She nodded and stood up again.  
  
"Somyomon! You goody-goody killing her was a big mistake!" Duskmon said.  
  
"Tell us how you are here! NOW!" Diaboramon ordered to him, holding his neck in her jaws.  
  
"Somyomon and I are you from when you first came here. When darkness and death come into any world their evil forms of that world follow until they can find an item to use as their bodies. We are you and we will always follow you until the day you die. Destroying Somyomon was just one of the evil forms of death. There are others and one day will corrupt you to turn against all others. You too Kouichi." He explained.  
  
"I'm not letting go anyway." Diaboramon said but it sounded more like, "I'mof nof feing gaw anwfay" (A/N: I got those weird forms of those words by sticking my hand in my mouth and saying one word at a time and typing it down.)  
  
"Drop him." I said plainly. She nodded and let go. Duskmon fell to his death and I felt the pain too. "Heh." At least they're beat. The portal opened and a higher voice, almost angelic, spoke.  
  
"Thank you. Thanks to you, the portal to the Digital World will always be open to only you. A gift to you all." It said and our D-tectors were given to us permanently. "The time between here and your world is no longer different as of a few moments ago. Look inside the compartment on the D- tectors." We all looked and saw our own crests. (A/N: Chikaki has the crest of music, Teuro has the crest of justice, Teppi has the crest of forgiveness, and Katsuharo has the crest of curiosity)  
  
"Cool!" Tomoki exclaimed. He still had that innocence even after so many years. Interesting. We all hung the crests around our necks.  
  
"The way into our world is through the way you first came. The door to your world is open, now go!"  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" Katsuharo asked.  
  
"I'm one of your kids. See you al in nine months. Oh, and Kassan, you should tell Tousan now." She replied.  
  
"Then who's pregnant?" Izumi asked. Ari whispered something in my ear that was ...err.. startling.  
  
"Uhh, really?" I asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ darkness of death: That was a good chappie!  
  
Ari: Yeah, we got to see family!  
  
Kouichi: Why didn't you tell me sooner?  
  
Ari: I just found out a few moments after we got plunged into the Digital World.  
  
darkness of death: What a happy couple! -__-'  
  
Ari: Ja ne! 


	9. Home again Ari's POV

darkness of death: Welcome! I have nothing to say but I don't own Digimon.  
  
Kouichi and Ari: YAHOO! We're gonna be parents!  
  
darkness of death; Oh, great. Tis' thy fault that tis' happened. * Kouichi and Are scream *  
  
Ari: AHHHH! Mercurermon! Head for the hills!  
  
Kouichi: Don't scare us like that! You've never met Mercurermon!  
  
darkness of death: I have. YO Mercurermon! * Mercurermon comes out, waves, and leaves. * See? I do know him.  
  
Ari: -__-' Enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Home again   
  
"It's good to be home! But I miss the others already." I said and plopped on the couch. I waved bye to Kouichi and Kouji as they walked out the door to their dorm.  
  
"Yeah. At least we can visit the others in the Digital World anytime we want." Izumi agreed. I smiled and felt all tingly inside.  
  
"True." Was all the reply she got from me.  
  
"Is it true about what you told Kouichi? Are you really.." She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna have a baby." I answered.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"I'm happy too. It's just that Tousan is expecting me to finish college and get a job. The baby will kinda make this harder to do. And I could never give her up because she's family now and no one should give up their family." I sighed.  
  
"This won't be so hard. There's friends and family around to help." Izumi comforted. I just couldn't hold it in any longer and I broke down. "C'mon, we'll all help you. Kouichi will probably help the most since it's his baby too." She alleged and hugged me warmly.  
  
"You know? I think that this will make things all the better now. Thanks Izumi." I replied and dialed Kouichi's number.  
  
"Hello?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Hi. Can I talk to Ichi?" I asked. Kouichi picked up the phone and said,  
  
"Hi Ari. You wanna talk about you being pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah. What should we do with her? I wanna keep her, but she is your child too." I said.  
  
"I wanna keep her too. I don't care if it interferes with our school, let alone change our lives, but then again it might be fun." He replied. I smiled happily because..well...you know already.  
  
"Okay!" I said excitedly.  
  
"I just have one question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Can you come over here?"  
  
"Sure thing." We hung up the phones and I yelled, "Yo Izumi! I'm going next door for a while!"  
  
"Okay" She replied. I went next door and knocked on it. Kouichi was the one who answered it and he said,  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Come in. You're not walking on lava anyways." He welcomed and I snickered as I walked in.  
  
"So why did ya ask me to come over?" I questioned.  
  
"I just wanna ask, uhh, how do I say this, er, uhh, umm.." Kouichi stuttered. I had no clue about what he was talking about. Heh, price we get for not being romantic at all. Actually, I didn't have a clue till he just asked quietly, "Willyoumarryme?"  
  
"Nani?" I asked. "Slower this time."  
  
"Will you marry me?" See, like I said before, he's not the romantic type, so he didn't go on a knee, or any of those other proposing thingys that guys do. Of course, I said yes.  
  
"Okay." Was what I said though.  
  
"Works for me." He replied. " I was kinda planning to ask you before, but didn't know when, so now seemed like a good time." I just laughed and pushed him a little.  
  
"Interesting. Right after you find out I'm pregnant." I teased him.  
  
"Hey! Very funny." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"I know it is." I answered.  
  
"Geez. You're so hard to understand at times." Kouichi sighted.  
  
"The smart people understand what I say."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!?!?!?!?" He yelled.  
  
"Never mind." I said, acting as if he was really stupid.  
  
"Alright." He murmured. 'He admitted it!' I thought.  
  
"HA!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` darkness of death: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of the story.  
  
Ari: Yeah, and there might be just two more chapters to finish this story.]  
  
Kouichi: Now she can stop torturing us  
  
darkness of death: Naw, my next fic will probably have the whole gang again AND my three new add on characters the triplets. They seemed like such good characters that I just can't bear to lock them up and never use them so... I"LL BE WRITING ABOUT YOU AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Ari: Oh, no.  
  
Kouichi: Ja ne! 


	10. You can't miss out Ari' POVagain

darkness of death: Welcome back! Sorry for not posting. Low on ideas ya know. If any of you have some ideas, I'll be very grateful.  
  
Kouichi: She's not having a writer's block, just losing her touch.  
  
Ari: Uh hmm. * Nods head*  
  
darkness of death: Hey! * Sends purple blobs out* I haven't seen them in a long time. Nice to see you blobs.  
  
Leader blob: Same here.  
  
Kouichi and Ari: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! * Runs as fast as they can*  
  
darkness of death: Enjoy the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 10: You can't miss out  
  
I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. Then I felt one of those waves of nausea. I think its called morning sickness. Izumi's head popped in front of my door and said,  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Ya think?" I retorted sarcastically. Izumi shook her head and plopped down on my bed next to me.  
  
"Moody already. Its only about a hundred more days left." Izumi teased.  
  
"I'll show you moody! And no taunting, that was a deal." I remarked and such my tongue out at her.  
  
"Ari calm down. It doesn't seen that bad. Until you wont fit into any of your clothes anymore. And knowing you, it won't be a problem. You'll wear some of Kouichi's, you always do." She replied. I nodded. 'And if she buys some of those maternity outfits without me knowing, she is going down!' I thought. Like about a day ago, she had gotten me this maternity shirt that was twice my size! 'You'll fit into it sometime soon.' She told me. The shirt is in my closet and the thing is cramping up how the style is in there! I mean, it's not my style because it has an almost see-through cloth that's over the abdomen! Ick. There was a knock on the door that broke me out of my train of thought. When I got up to open the door, Kouji was there but no Kouichi.  
  
"Where's Ichi?" I asked.  
  
"He got a high fever and couldn't come over. You can go see him if you like, but he's asleep." Kouji explained.  
  
"Okay. Tell him to get better soon." Izumi said and I nodded.  
  
"What? No going over to see him? Amazing." Kouji told me.  
  
"No. I'm gonna go. Just the fact that I feel sick. Bye!" I said and headed for a bathroom. When I got out, the other two were looking through Izumi's scrapbook. They were laughing and pointing to one picture.  
  
"I remember that! It was Takky and Ani's wedding day! The humanity! Look, the next picture is when they cut the cake. No kiss, Ani just pushed Takky's face in it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kouji laughed so much. I walked by and out the door to next door. As I came in, I heard coughing and a nose blown on a tissue. I knocked on the door and asked softly,  
  
"Are you awake?" since there was no answer, I opened the door slowly and looked inside. There he was, looking as innocent as an infant. 'Aww.' Minus the fact that he was nineteen and an infant is only one or less. I found myself blushing at the thought and sat down next to him. There was a damp cloth on his forehead and I had to 'Aww' at how cute he looked. Again. I'll admit, he still can make me blush just by being next to him, even if it does make me seem like a sap. I saw Kouichi move a little and I jumped. He opened his eyes and then said,  
  
"Good morning. So, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine, minus the fact that I just realized that I hate morning sickness." I answered making him laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry to gear that." He said.  
  
"You should be. Its partly your fault anyways," I accused.  
  
"And partly yours too, so don't blame it all on me so neh." He retorted.  
  
"I know. Why do you think I said partly in the sentence?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Good point." Kouichi agreed. Then he hugged me. "Thanks for being here. I thought you wouldn't come because you might be worried about the baby's health. I mean, I'm worried too."  
  
"Yeah, me too, but you're the dad and you cant miss out on anything, or your head be on a plaque on my wall." I threatened teasingly.  
  
"Don't worry. I promise that I'll never miss out on a damn thing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
darkness of death: Ah, I'm such a sap fop writing this.  
  
Kouichi: Too true, too true.  
  
Ari: Yup!  
  
darkness of death: Hey! You people are so mean! Oh well.  
  
All: TTFN! Ta Ta For Now! 


	11. OWW! Kouichi's POV Also called Friends F...

darkness of death: Welcome, Welcome! I have a disclaimer so here it goes! * Starts rapping*  
  
Ari: -__-' Rapping isn't good for the child.  
  
darkness of death: So?  
  
Kouichi: Do you wanna corrupt an innocent mind?  
  
darkness of death: Makes no difference to me. Now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11: Oww!  
  
"C'mon! You can do this! "I said, watching Ari struggle.  
  
"Yeah, I can do this. One. Two. Three!" Ari huffed and lifted herself off the couch with difficulty. She did a mini victory dance and punched the air. I shook my head in......what's the word? Its like when you have a word at the tip of your tongue but just can't say it. (A/N: Seriously, I can't say that word!) Oh well.  
  
"Ari, you never cease to find a way to make yourself look stupid." I said. Ari just glared at me and, well, how can I put this in words, as so not to scare people? Oh yeah! I ended up on cold floor with a twisted wrist. Now Ari was smirking, not glaring. I hate-no loathe- it when she does that to me! I mean, the others got with a happy loving girl, who NEVER spent any time learning the martial arts! At least it doesn't hurt as much. But it still hurts!  
  
"Owwwwwwwww" I mumbled and added, "That hurt. You didn't have to TWIST my wrist. Geez." (A/N: I hurt Kouichi sooooo much.)  
  
"I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to." She answered. Of all the devils in this world...........  
  
"You're a devil. I can see the horns out of the top of your head."  
  
"And I can see an insane, senile college student with blue hair ranting about a she-devil. Obviously he don't know what he's talking about." Ari retorted, the smirk on her face widening, and my frown growing. She's so mean and tough. Maybe that's why I love her. Who knows, who knows. Well, after a month or two, Ari was in labor.  
  
"Hey, don't squash my hand! That's what the railings are for."  
  
"You try it then!"  
  
"I'm no girl!"  
  
"Arrg, SHUT UP! THIS HURTS!" And like that, it was over. A baby girl, with well, she looks just like Ari. And with an attitude to match.........not to mention that she picks on me too.........  
  
"Mom! Dad called me a nuisance!" Mary yelled out.  
  
"He doesn't mean that. Then again, you can pick on him anyway." Ari called out. At that, my daughter jumped on my back and grabbed my neck. Geez, this is familiar. Today is Tomoki and Maya's wedding. Well, now we skip that and go to the reception.  
  
"I want to make a toast to friends forever." Tomoki said. We all lifted our glasses and said  
  
"To friends forever."  
  
I remember when Takuya said that we'd all be friends to the end, right? Well, not only are we friends forever, but happy as a family-forever. 


End file.
